A facility of this kind is already known from German publication No. 19 46 278. This reference teaches a mechanism in which coins are transported in a horizontal position by a slide to several channels which end in tilting zones. In these zones the channel floor is removed on one side so that the coins tilt to the side and stand on edge. In this position the coins ride on conveyor belts that will transport them in an upright position to a collecting station where the coins are gathered in rolls. In a wrapping station this roll is then wrapped in foil. The disadvantage of this already existing facility is that the coins can only be transported and gathered for wrapping with a relatively low speed. Furthermore, the existing mechanism requires substantial equipment, so that it cannot be used as a tabletop device.